AU
by francyjani
Summary: Lucitor Week Day.3 on action! Some more Tom x Lara in form of royalty AU


It was just the normal day, Lara had run off to play with Marco in the town, his parents gave them some new foods to test what they are thinking of puting on their restaurants menu if they get the aproval of the princes. Bur what neather of them knew, the prince of the neighbour kindom was coming to visit and their parents were planning on getting Lara and Tom married one day so they could get their kindoms united and avoid any wars there might be.

"Miss Lara we need to go back to the castle now."

Laras butler had came to get her back so shed have enough time to clean up before Tom came.

"Please just one more hour!"

Lara tried to get to stay just a while longer because she didn't know about the suprise visitor.

"No I'm sorry miss we need to go now."

After some time Tom had arrived and they were left alone, Lara was feeling so akward and she didn't know what to say or to do.

''My name is Tom.''

He handed out his hand so Lara could shake it, starting out not so formal maybe it would ease the sitcuation.

''Nice to meet you Tom, my name is Lara."

She gave a smile while she shaked his hand and Tom smiled back, he tought she was really beautifull and maybe, just maybe things would turn out better than the last time his parents tried to hook him up with someone he didn't know. Knowing Lara was half demon half human intrested him, just that they had something incommong together for being demons made things atleast slighty easier.

"Sooo do you have any pets?"

Tom was trying to make conversation with her to get to know her better.

"No my dad never allowed any pets for me, he fears my powers would go out of controll again and I would hurt it.."

"Oh…. Well want to meet my pet? I have a bunny. Well I have him so he calms me down when I get angry…"

"Id love that, I like bunnies no matter the reason why you have him˜"

Lara smiled and and Tom blushed slighty, she was really beautiful when she smiled.

Fev years have gone by and Tom and Lara had grown to be really close, even tho Laras best friend Marco did not like him at all. He knew what had happened with Tom and Star sense his family visits her kindom sometimes to get suplier or to tend business there and he had befriended Star.

"Lara hey I brought you some new pastries."

"Right here Marco, come on in!"

Marco had been hiered as the castles cheff, his parents were so proud for his new job and that he was following his familys footsteps of being a cheff.

"You look really pretty today, any praticular reason why?"

"Oh yea Tom is coming over today and hes gonna stay over the weekend, he said he has something important to tell me and dad said I should look my best when he comes over."

"I don't like where this is going…"

"Marco please can you just not today, I know you and Tom don't really get along but I really like him."

"You shouldnt let him rule you in just so he could hurt you!"

Marco did not like Tom, for what happenned with Star in the past and maybe he had a slight crush on Lara and just did not want her to get hurt.

"Did I hear my name here?"

"Tom! You are early˜"

Lara hurried to Tom who gave her a kiss, Marco just despised it, just hated it, hated it!

It turned out the important thing Tom had to tell was a proposal a marrige proposal, ofcourse Lara said yes because she was head over heels in love for him. Marco didn't aprove but he accepted that he had lost, Lara would not love him like she did Tom so he agreed to handle the cake for their wedding they spent the rest of the weekend planning. Tom even wanted tio have those paistries Marco had brought for Lara to taste. When the wedding day came Star was invited there too and she was happy for Lara that Tom had been the right guy for her and his anger issues had almost dissapeared after she had started to go out with him. Their parents were happy that the kids had fell in love and were now married, Toms dad kept tesing them about kids all the time and Tom just kept blushing and telling his dad to go away while Lara smiled and sometimes laughed at Toms reaction.

In time thery did have kids, twins to be exact a girl and a guy, Star came to be a really fun aunt for the kids using her magic to play with them and every time she came to visit she bought a new present.

Life was being good for Tom, being a kind and a dad was tiering but when you have a wife that loves and cares for you like Lara does it makes it all better and worth while, even when came back from the battle hurt, she would make sure he did't do anything but rest and stay with the kids untill he was better.


End file.
